


What did Anakin and Padme Even Have in Common?

by WingletBlackbird



Series: Anakin and Padme's Relationship [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Archived From Tumblr, F/M, Meta, Meta Essay, Nonfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingletBlackbird/pseuds/WingletBlackbird
Summary: Why the attraction between Anakin and Padme does make sense.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Anakin and Padme's Relationship [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555018
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	What did Anakin and Padme Even Have in Common?

**Author's Note:**

> A reworking of a post from Tumblr.

The nature of the prequel trilogy is ultimately tragedy. As a result, sometimes it can be forgotten that Anakin and Padme did actually have quite a bit in common. They are obviously both romantic, melodramatic, idealistic, reckless, compassionate, passionate, and want to help people. They also both want a family of their own. While Anakin and Padme may be polar opposites in some ways, their relationship I would argue is actually based on commonalities. What I find to be the two most significant ones I will discuss below:

1\. Ambition

Both Anakin and Padme are deeply ambitions people. It takes significant drive to go from Tatooonian slave to formost Jedi Knight. Likewise, Padme worked hard to accomplish becoming Queen at fouteen. Howeer, what is significant about this ambition, is that it seems to stem largely from their desire to help others. That is to say, Padme got into politics to do her “duty to her people” and Anakin became a Jedi to help people as well, particularly the slaves. Both Padme and Anakin have a tendency to put what they want on the back burner, not just for family, but for duty towards their community, whether it’s the Republic, the 501st, or the Tatooinian and Nabooan populations. This is also important, because it means that they do not have to worry about their partner stifling their ambitions, because they generally understand each other's drive.

2\. Isolation

Both Anakin and Padme have been isolated from their peers due to their ambitions and their talent. They’re both prodigies. Padme, from a young age, was isolated from other children her age due to her ambitions and education in politics. She rose to power quickly and was forced to sacrifice a lot of relationships to get there and has few “equals.” She’s also used to people trying to use her, take advantage of her, or sabotage her because of this. She’s close to her handmaidens of course, but they are also her subordinates. She has no one really, who can challenge her and few friends that she doesn’t also outrank. She has few friends in general.

Now take Anakin. He’s isolated amongst the Jedi because he’s different. He’s a lot more talented and capable than Jedi who are older than him and technically outrank him. A lot of Jedi don’t like that. Combined with his background as a slave, he’s used to being used, to people wanting to take advantage of him, to disliking him, and he’s used to wondering if people like him for him or because of what he can give them. He has almost no friends either.

Padme and Anakin get that about each other. They’re prodigies and they understand the pressures but also the joys that come out of that. Moreover, their relationship being risky and secret is, in a strange way, proof of what they love about each other. By Padme risking her career to marry Anakin, he knows she genuinely wants to be with him, and by Anakin risking his career for her, Padme knows he loves her, for her, not her title. If they lose everything over each other than all they’ll have is each other, and it’s nice after so many years of isolation to have that bond with someone you deeply love and admire. They've sacirficed so much personally to be able to let love like that go so easily.


End file.
